charliesangelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jill Munroe
"God gave women intuition and femininity. Used properly, the combination easily jumbles the brain of any man I've ever met" - Jill Munroe Jill Munroe was a founding employee of the Charles Townsend Detective Agency. After resigning, Jill became a champion racecar driver. She won the Grand Prix in 1979.Fallen Angel She continued to stay in touch with Charlie after she stopped working for him. She even did one more job for him in 1979. This job required her to go deep undercover and become Damien Roth's lover and get in a fight with Kris and the other Angels. She found the assignment very difficult, and promised Kris she wouldn't accept another one like it. In 1980, Jill heard about a 12-year-old girl in Phoenix who wanted to be a racecar driver when she growed up, but after being diagnosed with leukemia realized she never would be. Jill made a trip to Arizona to see her.An Angel's Trail When last seen, Jill had begun a relationship with Prince Eric, and had made plans to continue seeing him in Europe. Background According to Kris, her and Jill's father was someone who got down on his luck and started drinking, but when he got dried out "he sure was a hell of a guy".Harrigan's Angel When Kris was asked if she had ever lost a parent or a sibling, she replied that she had lost a friend (implying that both their parents were still alive).Angel in a Box Jill was trained in the Los Angeles Police Academy, and was a member of the LAPD.Season One Opening Credits Jill had never been to Detroit.The Seance Jill is very good at roller-skating and is also a champion-level swimmer. Fashion For the most part, Jill tends to dress as the occasion demands. Despite her California girl image, she is only known to have donned a swimsuit once during a mission, while going undercover as a swim coach.The Mexican Connection Covers and Techniques Jill was skilled at working undercover. She was proficient with handguns and at self-defense.Fallen Angel She was a skilled typist.Season One Opening Credits She knew how to rappel.Fallen Angel She was comfortable on horseback, even while under fire.The Prince and the Angel She knew how to bake a chocolate cake.An Angel's Trail Jill spoke Italian.Fallen Angel Jill could often be unpredictable in both the way she talked (for example, out-of-the-blue asking about a suspect's astrological signNight of the Strangler), and acted (for example, crawling over a truck hauling potatoes during a chase, causing Kelly to state she worries about her sometimes)Angels in Chains). At times it is unclear how much of this is genuine and how much is an act (at one point, Sabrina mentioned that Jill was supposed to be taking classes to improve her memory, to which Jill replied she forgot to go.Night of the Strangler). Fellow Angels Jill was one of the founding Angels, alongside Sabrina Duncan and Kelly Garrett. She worked as one for about a year. Jill claimed to be Kelly's best friend.The Seance On several occasions after resigning, she returned to L.A. and worked alongside her fellow former Angels, as well as her sister and (after Sabrina also resigned) Tiffany Welles. Trivia In "The Mexican Connection," Jill stated that she didn't like wine when she and Sabrina had to investigate a wine cellar. However, in following episodes, Jill's drink of choice appears to be white wine. Jill attended the police academy in Los Angeles, while younger sister, Kris attended the other police academy in San Francisco. Memorable Quotes Jill: about driving 35. I'll never go faster than 35 as long as I live.The Seance Appearances Jill Munroe was played by Farrah Fawcett in the first season of Charlie's Angels (1976 - 1977). She returned for three episodes in season three and another three episodes in season four. References Munroe, Jill Category:Angels